How I Met Your Father (Phan)
by EmmaProductions
Summary: Basically just how I think Dan and Phil would've met if Dan wasn't YT famous. Phil is, kind of. It probably will contain fluff further in the story. I don't own Dan or Phil or anything. God, can you imagine what would happen if I would own them. That would be a whole other fanfiction on itself hahaha. FICTION: Yes Phil is YT famous, no I'm not a Dangirl, yes I know how they met.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Some information you might want to know before you read this. Phil is indeed YouTube-famous and he's about 23 years old. Dan is 21 years old. (I wrote 1 there for a minute haha, that would be terrifying.) Yeah so enjoy and please review. It's my first story I publish here so any feedback is welcome. Thanks! :D**

**Oh yeah shout-out to kickthenicki on Twitter for proofreading this for me! You should all follow her! :D**

**xoxo Emma**

* * *

I met him on a sunny Wednesday in July. Yes, I know it sounds cheesy but it happened like that, shut up. As I said I met him in July. I was sitting under a giant tree in a park reading 'The Hobbit' when suddenly a wasp came flying to me so I ran for my life. You guys all know how much I hate wasps so u can imagine why I ran. Anyways... I was running away from the evil creature when I ran into him. Obviously I was looking behind me to see if the wasp was following me (FYI: it wasn't) so I didn't see what (or who) was in front of me. We collided quite hard I must say, we both fell on the ground, me on top of him of course. (Cheesy I know, I swear this is the truth). I briefly looked at the person under me and then quickly got up. By this time I figured out the person underneath me was a man even though I heard an unmanly scream while falling. I helped the other man get up and apologized profusely.

'Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't see you... I was running away from a wasp' I admitted ashamedly.

'Hahaha, it's okay I understand. They are evil creatures aren't they?' the man answered.

I couldn't figure out if that was sarcastic or not so I decided to laugh.

'I'm Dan btw, a highly sarcastic person' Ha, the answer to a question I didn't ask.

'Phil, clumsy person as u may have noticed. Nice to meet you.'

'Likewise. Well, nice chatting with ya, but I have to run! Meetings with friends are always scheduled too early. I'd rather sit on the internet all day haha.' he said awkwardly. 'Ah shit that might have been a bit weird to tell you.'

'No, no, it's not, I completely understand you. I made an exception today. It's such nice weather and I just couldn't stay inside.'

'Yeah, it is. Well, gotta dash! Bye Phil! Nice meeting ya!' and with that he ran away.

'Oh, yeah, bye Dan!' I don't know why but I was disappointed he left so quickly.

I went back to the tree and saw the wasp wasn't there anymore so I sat down again. Instead of reading, I sat there all day thinking about the mysterious Dan. Stupid brain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha guys! Here's the second part. I want to apologize for the lay-out. I still don't know how to work with it properly so yeah ^^  
Also 71 views? That's a lot! Thank you so much!  
Enjoy & please review! I'll give you… a flower from my garden! No? Okay, well, I tried ^^**

**xoxo Emma**

* * *

You'd think this is where the story ends. But *spoiler alert* it doesn't. This was only the beginning.

After that day I forgot about Dan, at least until he appeared in my dream that one night. It was now September and still ridiculously hot. I slept with my window open, thank goodness the sounds of cars rushing by comfort me. I hadn't been sleeping well lately and each time I dreamed I had a nightmare about bees. It's my biggest fear. I know it sounds ridiculous but I can't help it. Thanks to the cars rushing by and Lion, I had a couple of hours of sleep each night so I was still able to function more or less the next day.

That particular night I went to bed at 11PM but didn't sleep until 1AM. When I finally fell asleep I had a weird dream. I dreamt that I went to a fortune-teller to find out about my future. I'm quite curious so I had wanted to do this for a long time. I was so excited. When I arrived at the fun fair (because there always is a fortune-teller there, don't judge me), I had a strange feeling in my tummy. I brought Lion for moral support and he comforted me. I sat down and when I looked up at the lady, I finally took notice of the room. It was extremely dark with a table and two chairs now occupied by me and the fortune-teller. On the table were two stacks of cards, a crystal ball and one candle that seemed to light up only the area around us. I turned around to look at the door and suddenly it disappeared. I got frightened but decided to stay, I wanted to know my future. When the lady looked up at me she started singing 'Little lion man' by 'Mumford and Sons'. Another emotion ran through my veins: confusion. I softly began to sing along and after a couple of minutes we suddenly were on a stage in front of thousands of people. Then the lights went off and a spotlight hit one person in the crowd. Guess who? Yeah, Dan. He got up and started singing the part of Gabriella in HSM 3 in 'Now or Never'. All the other people vanished and it was just him and me. I decided to sing Troy's part and started playing imaginary basketball with an imaginary basketball. When the song ended, we both laughed so hard, we fell on the floor (again). Then I woke up. I didn't know how to feel about this dream. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and it was 8AM. I thought about getting up for a couple of minutes and then took my laptop to go on Twitter and tumblr. I contemplated about telling my followers about my dream (since some of them were dream analysis experts) but I hadn't told anyone about bumping into Dan so I decided against it. The Phillions would jump to conclusions anyway. I reblogged lots of dumb posts and replied to as many followers on Twitter as possible. One girl asked me if I had a crush on someone. I answered 'Curiosity killed the cat' but honestly I didn't know it myself. What is it with that Dan dude that makes me think about him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here I am (again) with an update! *cheering and applause in the background* Sorry, it took so long but my proofreader pointed something out so I had to kind of rewrite an entire chapter and because I'm a lazy fuck I didn't really got on with it, BUT but! Now the next chapter is just waiting to be uploaded, so if you guys want it, you'll have to ask me ^^ I hope you like it and review and stuff. Critiques (Is this a word? Do you understand what I mean with this?) is always welcome! ****Love you all! **

**xoxo Emma**

* * *

One day in October I was walking to the store because obviously, I needed supplies and food. It had been a while since I went shopping but now the refrigerator looked empty so I decided to fill it. So I was walking through the streets of Manchester where I lived and suddenly I tripped. I fell on my face. Yes, I know, I am so clumsy! Thank goodness it wasn't raining otherwise I'd have fallen in a puddle too. The weather was actually really nice for it being October already. So yeah, there I was, lying on the [cold, hard] ground when a stranger came running up to me.

'Phil, are you okay?' I heard him/her shout.

Phil? How does this stranger know my name, I thought before looking up. When I did look up, I saw it was Dan. I suddenly was very embarrassed and felt my cheeks redden.

I slowly got up in the hope Dan would walk about but instead of doing so, he helped me get up.

'Come on; let's get you to sit down.'

Everything hurt when I tried to walk to the nearest bench. Dan put his arm around my waist and I leaned on him quite heavily but I didn't really care since I was in a lot of pain. We reached the bench and he helped me sit down. He sat next to me and asked if I was okay.

'I think I'm fi…' I moved a bit because I wasn't sitting comfortably and I moaned softly.

'Yeah shit, you aren't' he countered. I noticed Dan cursed a lot which worried me a bit because I really don't like cursing or hearing those words.

'Hehehe, I guess I'm not' I smiled. I don't know why I was smiling, but the presence of Dan made me act all weird.

'Uhm, thanks for helping me' I said to Dan. He shrugged.

'It's nothing. I'm happy I was here at the right time otherwise you'd probably still be lying there.'

'I bet I would. Oh god, this is typically me, being all clumsy and stuff.'

'No, it's kind of cute to be honest' Dan answered.

I blushed, just like he did. 'Not really, but thanks though.' I smiled at him. He was really nice.

We then talked until Dan looked at his watch and suddenly jumped up. He said 'Oh my god, I totally forgot! I have a meeting to go to. Oh shit, why are there so holes in my brain?'

'Oh…'

'I'm really sorry. Will you be okay? Like to go home and stuff?'

'What? Me? Oh, yeah, yes of course. You go to your meeting.' I smiled.

'Thanks Phil! See you later!' and with that he ran away.

One minute later I remembered I didn't ask for his number. I facepalmed. I mentally killed myself. I groaned, got off the bench and walked home. All the way there, I thought about Dan and how we, weirdly enough, seemed to click instantly. I seriously regretted not asking for any contact information.

When I got home, I took some painkillers and carefully popped myself on the couch. I played some Halo and when I got tired, I went to bed and slept until 1 pm the next day. My body didn't ache that much anymore so I continued with my normal routine. Every once in a while (okay, every day) I thought about Dan and the way he blushed when he said me being clumsy was cute. Was I starting to fall for a guy I didn't even know?

* * *

**A/N: thanks to kickthenicki on twitter and phantastic-nicki on tumblr for being my proofreader! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another update for the lamest story in existence! I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday but I totally forgot… Shame on me, I know. Oh yes, I haven't told you this, but I'll try to update every Sunday. Notice the 'I'll try' because I'm not sure that'll work out (seeing as I am a procrastination pur sang). As always thanks to kickthenicki (Twitter) for proofreading! And enjoy! Please review (positive and negative!). Also 250+ views! You guys are just the best! Seriously!**

Another couple of months passed and it was now December. (I promise you this isn't going to be a story where I kiss my crush at New Year's Eve at midnight... Just keep reading.) I had been thinking about Dan quite a lot and it really bugged me. I mean, it's not like I was in love with Dan, it's just... Well maybe I was but I wasn't going to admit that. I really wanted to see him again so I decided that each Wednesday I'd go to that tree and wait for him. I went there for three months and never did once see him. I know this sounds desperate but I had nothing better to do. It also gave me the perfect opportunity to read all the books I wanted to read but never did. I visited that tree so often that one morning a bench stood there. I guess they put it there for me, seeing as I always sit on the ground. Then on a sunny Wednesday in March, a girl came up to me and sat down next to me. I found this weird but I didn't say anything. It was not my bench after all. We sat next to each other in absolute but also in very awkward silence for about 5 minutes. Then she introduced herself.

'Hello, I'm Chelsea.'

I held back a bit and then answered 'Hey, I'm Phil.'

'Nice to meet you Phil!'

'Euh, yeah, likewise. I don't want to be rude but why are you talking to me?' I asked. I didn't want to scare her away but I was really curious.

'Well, it's just that… You... Forget it, I'll leave.' She stood up but before she could leave I said (well I almost shouted) 'NO! DON'T! It's nice to have some company; it's just that I'm really curious.'

She hesitated. 'Please just sit down...' I almost whispered.

She sat down again and said 'I've noticed you before. You just sit here, for hours and hours at end. To be honest I think it's rather strange. And today I decided to join you. And maybe get to know you...'

'But why?'

'I don't know... I just thought you might want some company.'

I was astonished by this girl. She came up to me, a complete stranger, and started talking to me. She had some serious guts.

'Yeah I do actually, thanks.'

We then continued to talk. She told me about herself, how she was like, what her hobbies were etc. Turns out she didn't even know what YouTube was. She had a Facebook account but that was the end of it. She didn't like computers that much. She was an outdoorsy person, who liked writing, photography, reading and drawing. She was in Uni, she mastered in English. She was quite shy, which I found weird because, as I said before, she came up to me. She answered that she had gathered a lot of courage before doing this. I told her I thought she had guts and she started blushing.  
I told her about myself too, but I didn't tell her why I sat here and she didn't ask. I was happy about that.

After a while she said she had to leave and we exchanged phone numbers.

I enjoyed this girl. We weren't anything alike, but she was really nice. I decided I'd text her the next day to ask if she wanted to hang out. Thank goodness she was my age otherwise that would've been a bit awkward.

Afterwards I realized I didn't even think about Dan once. That's good, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's been over two weeks and I'm sorry for that. I've been procrastinating on everything lately. I turned in my essay 45 minutes before the deadline and then uploaded it two hours late. Yes, I'm such a rebel. And my exams start next Tuesday so I kind of want to finish this story asap so I'm not bothered about it during that month. I don't know when I will upload the next part tho. Oh and this chapter hasn't been proofread so if you find any mistakes, please tell me and I'll correct them! Okay, well, enjoy this chapter I guess.**

**xoxo Emma**

**PS: also have you guys seen Chris' new video? It's amazing! Check it out! (Chris Kendall aka crabstickz on Youtube in case you didn't know!)**

* * *

The next day I texted her to ask if she wanted to hang out. Luckily the sun was shining and it seemed like it was going to be a long sunny warm day.

"Hey Chelsea, it's Phil. Wanna hang out today?"

I got an answer immediately.

"Yeah ofc. Have to finish this essay first but after that we could meet yes :) x"

"Sure! Euh bench? And text me when you leave at home?x"

"Perf! Okay c u in a bit!x"

I had nothing better to do so I played some videogames. I'm lying, I had to study for uni, but I couldn't really focus today so I decided not to try at all. I really was looking forward to seeing Chelsea. After an hour and a half, I got a text saying she left home and would be there in 10 minutes. I was still in my underpants (pants are for losers) so I quickly got dressed, left my flat and started walking towards the park. 15 minutes later I arrived at the bench quite out of breath because stupidly I decided to run the last part.

'Wow Phil, have you been running a marathon?'

'Ha ha ha. No, I'm just really unfit. I was running late – no pun intended- so I ran. Bad idea.'

Chelsea laughed and said 'You remind me of my brother. He's as unfit as... Well I don't know, but he's unfit."

'I guess that are the consequences of playing videogames all day and doing nothing am I right? Hey, did you finish your essay?'

'No I did not...'she sighed.

'Awww why not? ' I asked.

She responded 'Well I kind of need someone to help me because I'm stuck. I asked my brother and my parents but they couldn't help me.'

'What's it about? Maybe I can help!'

'It's about English literature in the 18th century and I'm pretty far already but this part is just... I know what I want to write but I just can't phrase it well enough.'

'I'd love to help but I think I'll need some more information then.' I smiled. (I promise you, this wasn't a creepy way to get into her house, I just wanted to help her.)

She got up, grabbed my wrist and said 'Let's go then!'

'Wait, where are we going exactly?' I sputtered while getting up.

'My house so you can read my essay.'

I nodded and together we walked to her house. She walked really fast so it was kinda difficult to keep up with her but I managed.

While we were walking to her house, we talked about everything. I tried to remember the way we walked so I could go back home without getting lost. I didn't really recognize this part of Manchester. After a 10 minute-walk we finally arrived at a giant villa. I stopped and stared at the house in awe. My mouth might have been open, not sure though. Chelsea turned around and sighed.

'Yes I have a big house, get over it, let's go inside.'

* * *

_(A/N: The subject of the essay was made up, I do not know if there is any way you would have to write this but I had to write something, right?)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy macaroni, two chapters in two days?! What is happening? Yes, well, I kind of felt guilty for not updating last week and I told myself that if this story got a certain amount of views, I'd upload a new chapter. And, surprise surprise, I reached that number so I quickly improved (a lot of) the sentences and decided to post this. Once again, this isn't proofread so if you find any mistakes please (pretty please) tell me! Feedback and reviews and shizzle are always appreciated! Also somewhere in this chapter I put a reference to Dan's videos so if you find it and get it: 10 points for you! Thank you all for reading! It really does mean a lot to me!  
**

**Salu paraplu! (Lame Flemish joke, sorry)**

**xoxo Emma**

* * *

We walked onto the big driveway and while the gravel was making noises under my feet I soaked in my surroundings and started to wonder about her parents. Would they be posh or not? I mean, her accent was posh-but-no-ki… articulate.

We arrived at the front door; Chelsea took out her key and opened the door. She let me in first which I refused since she was the girl, so I let her go first and closed the door behind me. She found it extremely charming that I didn't want to go first. I remember thinking she'd tease me with that later on. I heard some noises coming from the right of me and apparently that was where her parents were. She motioned me to follow her and loudly yelled 'mum, dad, I'm home and I brought a friend with me!' We entered the kitchen and both parents gave Chelsea a hug, then they came over to me and introduced themselves while we shook hands.

'Hello, we are Ada and Benjamin Howell.'

'Nice to meet you mister and missis Howell, I'm Phil Lester.'

Ada turned to Chelsea and said 'Heh, your brother talked about a Phil too recently'. She then faced me and said 'Wouldn't that be funny if you'd be the same Phil.'

'It would be but I highly doubt it'd be me because I don't think I know your son.'

Chelsea interrupted our conversation and announced 'Mum, Phil is going to help me with my essay so we're going upstairs.'

'I'll try to at least.' I countered.

'Well, that's nice of you Phil! Don't do anything weird, you two' she said and then winked meaningful.

Chelsea moaned, rolled her eyes, took my hand and dragged me upstairs. Oh god, those stairs were just exhausting, so many steps. When we were walking through the big hallway I heard videogame noises coming from a room on my left. I wasn't really paying a lot of attention to it because I was too busy with trying to keep up with Chelsea. I mentally made a note that I really had to talk to her about that.

We arrived at Chelsea's room. I was a bit surprised, because I figured she was the kind of girl that wanted everything to be spotless but apparently she wasn't. Her floor was filled with papers, clothing, towels, syllabi and stuff like that. I stopped to admire this sight (ha ha, no I stopped to figure out where I had to put my feet) when she turned around and said 'Oh yeah I'm sorry, I didn't really ask if you mind mess? If you want we can go downstairs to the library.'

'No no no, it's fine. You should see my apartment, it might be even worse.' I chuckled.

'Okay then. I'll go get you a chair from... somewhere. Make yourself comfortable or look around or whatever you want to do.' And with that she left the room. I stood there awkwardly trying to figure out what to do with myself. I decided to walk over to the window to see what the view was like. But just as I lifted my foot I heard a door slamming and heard someone say 'Hey Chels, do you….' I turned around and saw someone standing there that wasn't Chelsea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! Two people asked me to write the next parts I decided to actually do it too. I'm not really super happy with this chapter but I think it's okay. Sorry for the delay but I'm in the middle of my exams at the moment and writing isn't really my first priority to be honest. I'll try to update once in two weeks but I can't promise anything. In two and a half weeks my exams are over and I have three months (well depends on how many re-examinations I have) of vacation so I can write a lot then! Thank you all so much for all the reviews, views, favorites, follows! You guys are the best! And to the guest that left me a review, I'll answer you down below.**

**xoxo Emma**

* * *

Dan.

I turned around and I saw Dan.

The Dan.

The one I had been thinking about for months.

The one that helped me up and said I was cute. Or rather it was me being clumsy that was cute.

I stood there, saying nothing, my mouth probably open until he said 'Oh, Phil, hi, what are you doing here?'

I couldn't find my words at first but after a couple of seconds I finally said 'Hi Dan, well, uh, your sister asked me to take a look at her essay.'

'How do you know my sister?'

'We met at the park.' She chipped in with a chair in her hands. 'He was reading a book and I walked up to him. Why are you interested?' She then narrowed her eyes and said 'He isn't YOUR Phil right?' She looked over at me and then looked back at Dan.

We both stood there sheepishly, not saying anything. Did she really say 'HIS Phil'?

Finally Dan spoke up and said 'Uhh, yeah, this is m… THE Phil I met in the park because he was running away from a wasp that was attacking him.'

Was he going to say 'MY Phil'? I was so curious but I didn't dare to ask because let's face it, that would be weird. "Hey Dan, why am I YOUR Phil?" He'd probably come up with a logical answer like, "Well, because both Chels and me know a Phil, which apparently turned out to be the same Phil." And it wouldn't mean anything to him. But it did mean something to me.

I felt kind of flattered and happy he said I was his Phil. I didn't know what my feelings were doing. It got even worse after I suddenly realized he must've talked about me to his family. Oh my god. What would he have said? I started freaking out internally and hoped Chelsea would break the awkward silence that had been hanging in the room for a couple of minutes now.

Suddenly Dan cleared his throat and said 'Well, yes, I'll euh I'll leave the two of you alone now to work on your essay. Uhm, see you guys later!' and he left the room without waiting for a response. I was already in the process of lifting my hand to wave at him but when I realized he was gone, I quickly put my hand down. Chelsea just looked at me and asked 'Do you still want to look at my essay?' I nodded and we sat down at her desk. I started reading the text and she gave me extra background information about everything. I tried to focus but I had to reread a lot of sentences.  
My mind kept wandering back to Dan, no matter how hard I tried not letting it. Chelsea must have noticed, well, no I'm sure she noticed, because she asked me if I wanted to come back another time to help her. I apologized and told her that yes, I would love to come back tomorrow when I wasn't as distracted as I was now. She agreed and then suggested I go to Dan to talk to him. I gave her a weird look and she told me Dan had told her everything that had happened. I started blushing and looked away embarrassed. She smirked that there was no need to be embarrassed because it's a normal thing. I didn't really understand what she meant by that but I nodded and smiled. She then basically pushed me out of her room and directed me to Dan's room. She gave me a thumbs up and went back to her room. When I heard her door closed, I waited a bit before knocked on the door in front of me. Dan slowly opened his door and while doing that, he stared right into my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the sucky ending! I didn't know how to properly end it!**

**To Guest: Yes haha and no you haven't said that before ^^ (ofc I won't judge you, tbh, I like the song too haha) Yeah, it was a bit obvious, I actually doubted if I would make Dan her brother or not, but decided not to bc long-windedness. Yeah, I think you'll like Chelsea now :D (yes I read it as OTP no worries ^^) Thank for your review! Oh and you might not know what you wrote me anymore so then this is gonna be useless. Haha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been three weeks I think! I'm so sorry BUT my exams are finally over and now I have a month to write non-stop! (and then a month of studying and another month of writing!) I must say I've been having trouble writing lately so this chapter is 5 days late, I'm sorry! No, I really am! My verbs lay vs lay vs lie are terrible because I can't distinguish them so if they are wrong please tell me! (I also looked it up but still CONFUSING DAMN YOU ENGLISH LANGUAGE!) Okay, anyway, enjoy! (?) And thank you so so so so so much for bearing with me!  
**

**Laterz alligatorz! (omg I'm sorry)**

**xoxo Emma**

* * *

He opened the door and stared right into my eyes.

I almost fainted right there and then but luckily I could contain myself from doing so. I didn't notice before but he looked gorgeous. He was wearing a tank top with 'HOWL' on it and black skinny jeans. Damn he was looking fine. Not the point though.

It took him a minute to compose himself and then he invited me in.

'Uhm you can sit wherever you want.'

'Thanks'

I walked over to his office chair and sat down. I didn't trip while crossing the room so I was relieved. Dan sat down on his bed opposite from me.

'Soooooo...' he muttered.

'Yeah...'

'How are you?'

I let out a small giggle and said 'I'm a bit confused.'

'Why are you giggling? Why are you confused?' he asked me, looking a bit worried.

'I'm giggling because it's a lame conversation starter and I'm confused because I had no idea you were Chelsea's brother. Well, confused is the wrong word, I'm more like startled than confused, you know?'

He looked relieved and said 'Yeah I know right, I mean Chelsea talked about you but little did I know it was YOU!'

'Yeah... Omg this isn't gonna start any sibling rivalry, is it?' I then fully comprehended what I just said and realized this might have sounded a bit cocky. 'No no I didn't mean that you or she... I don't'... ' I tried to explain before Dan cut me off. 'No Phil, it's okay, I understand. Don't get all worked up. You're not saying anything wrong.' he smiled.

I felt a blush creeping up so I looked at my feet.

Dan must've seen this because he started singing: 'But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't knooooow you don't know you're beautifuuul that's what makes you beautiful. (insert entire song)'

While he was singing, I started blushing even more. I laughed and looked up at him. I saw he started dancing to the music he was producing with his mouth. It was hilarious and I danced along with him. All of a sudden we collided (once again) and we both fell on the floor. This time he landed on top of me. We looked into each other's eyes and Dan's face came closer to mine. Our lips met for a kiss. It was careful at first but when I started kissing back, it became quite passionate. I felt Dan smiling into the kiss and I smiled along with him. When we stopped kissing, I pushed Dan off of me and positioned myself next to him. I threw my arm around his waist and snuggled into him. I wasn't really thinking what I was doing because it felt right at the time. Dan embraced me too and we just laid there, enjoying what had just happened. We laid there until we heard footsteps in the hallway and we quickly let go of each other, got up and sat down on his bed like nothing happened.


	9. Chapter 9

So, this was the part where I met Dan.

After we had our first kiss, we went on our real first date to Vermillion and went to the cinema (World War Z in case anyone is interested). Our second real date was a week later, we went mini-golfing. We came to the conclusion that we were too tall for mini-golfing.

After a couple of months of Dan being in my apartment like 90% of the time, he moved in with me. I know it was quite fast, but we were ready for it, 100% sure of our love for each other and Dan's parents were okay with it too.

It really was a glorious time; we played videogames whenever we were bored. Dan always beat me to them.

We went grocery shopping together which was a real hassle because Dan didn't want to leave the apartment and when we were at the store he put stuff in our basket we didn't need. He was like a child sometimes.

We cooked together all the time. I could cook a few thongs but Dan really was the expert here.

He started making YouTube videos too; he actually became more popular than me. We had a lot of shippers, some of them were annoyingly hard core but most of them were really respectful. We told them we were together after two years of Dan making videos. We got a few hateful response but those didn't matter because the others were wonderful. After that we could go to meet-ups and not having to hide what we were. We did liveshows together because most of my fans were fans of Dan too.

I became best friends with Chelsea and we still talk on the phone each week. Dan regularly jokes I should've married her. I really got along with his parents the first time I met them as Dan's boyfriend. They knew he was gay and they knew I was friends with Chelsea too so they accepted me quickly. My parents were a bit more hesitant but they got peace with it eventually. My brother really got along well with Dan which pleased me a lot because my brother is my idol. Weird to say right but I look up to him a lot.

We found out we had a lot of mutual friends including Chris and Peej who were together too.

We went to parties together and always got tipsy enough to act like two teenagers.

We went on holiday each year. The first year we did it, we went to France. Then we went to Belgium, Singapore, India, LA, etc. I took Dan on a trip to Florida, which was like my second home. I showed him all the things I visited as a child.

We made an agreement that every Thursday night we would go for dinner and then watch a movie. This was a tradition that still is intact up until now.

Dan bought me a fish as a Christmas present one year. I named it Simon Junior after my tadpole that died.

We married on the same day we first met but five years later. It was a small ceremony with our friends and family and afterwards we spend three hours playing videogames. We didn't need anything fancy.

After three years of marriage we decided to adopt. It took a year before we got through the procedure. We got approval for a little boy in January and we would be able to take him home in August. Firstly we moved from our apartment in Manchester to a house just on the outskirts of London. We had a nice house with a garden, which was very important for us. We wanted our kids to grow up with room to play. That day when we took Elijah home was one of the best moments of our life. He grew up just to be like Dan. Apparently he heard so much sarcasm, he found it naturally. A year later we adopted Faith, she was so beautiful. She has blonde hair and green eyes. She couldn't look less like us but really, she was adorable.

We filmed every step in our lives and now I'm really grateful for that because it brings back so many memories, good ones and bad ones.

I want to thank you for reading my story. It's not complete but there are things I'd rather keep to myself.


	10. Chapter 10: Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**I think you already guessed it from that last chapter but I'm ending the story here.**

**This was my first fanfiction and I made it a long one immediately. Bad idea.**

**I reread my chapters and omg, cringy. Not that my writing is that much better now, but still.**

**I enjoyed writing this (except for the last chapter) and I probably will do more writing in the future. I really love it. I will just not continue this story any longer!**

**I feel kind of arrogant saying sorry because that implies people enjoyed this story (which I don't know for sure) but I'll say it anyway. Sorry for ending this so quickly.**

**I want to explicitly thank the following people for their lovely review(s)!**

**- DovahFinn**

**- Romione-Percabeth-Tribute-Phan**

**- ThatPotterheadTimelord**

**- potatoes-are-not-for-sex**

**- hiilikecheese**

**Aaaaand now I realized I just summed up all the people that reviewed the story which was kidn of the point but okay my mind is wandering off again.**

**I also want to thank ALL the people that read, favourited and followed this story!**

**Your support kept me going.**

**This is getting way too sentimental, it's just a fanfiction. ((GET A GRIP EMMA))**

**See you on my next story maybe?**

**xoxo Emma**


End file.
